potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:RP?
So, which servers have the most active RP community? * So far I've never seen that much RP in potbs. On Roberts/Britain there's the St. George Squadron who are somewhat into History-RP, based on their wiki and forums. Other than that, no idea. --DevilDawn 12:26, November 24, 2009 (UTC) * That's a damn shame. An environment so obviously tailored for RP should be used for more than just d3wDs trying to prove how awesome they are... Molly Roger 21:24, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ** Well, tbh while potbs has a nice environment for RP, it relies a lot of combat. I still wait for some supporting features for RP. Like sitting on chairs, creating custom missions/npcs for storytelling, more options for custom events other than stupid raft-races etc. On roberts, we did a "Treasure Fleet" event when map ended and everyone was bored, we sailed a fixed route with a bunch of 'Santiago' Galleons, telling spain we need help and spamming area that we'd be somewhere, pvp flagged. It was fun, but not that much players responded to it. It was also expensive. I'd like more RP elements like Star Wars:Galaxies had, storytelling NPCs, player-run shops, playing musical instruments etc.--DevilDawn 22:10, November 25, 2009 (UTC) * well, developers can only do so much. They can put in all kinds of features to suport role playing but if the players don't use it, it doesn't count for much. It's really dependent on players to create role playing situations. Take the first MMO, Ultima Online, for example. There was nothing in the game mechanics to support RP but players gathered together and created an awesome RP community. Unfortunately, like many games, the developers catered to and encouraged the power gamers and those who got their kicks from Phat Lewt and fast leveling. This eventually overwhelmed and destroyed the RP community. That's why I have such a negative view of power gamers. Molly Roger 01:01, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ** Fully Agree with that, but UO was a Sandbox style MMO (like SW:G is too), potbs is a story-driven/PvP style game. It also depends on what you think role playing is. Of course you can run around talking like a captain of the french navy, or like a trader. But your role to play is fairly limited in potbs, everyone is, well, a captain. You can't be a worker, a barkeeper, a harbourmaster. You could of course pretend to be one, that's what RP is about, but you are still a captain and you will be seen at sea or in battles. In SW:G you were a hunter able to set up camps and meet people in the wilderness, or a medic sitting in a hospital all day curing people and sharing tales. You are right - if people don't want to RP, there will be no RP. But if the game does not support RP, even those part-time RP players will not do so. I was never a full time Role Player, but I always loved to create or participate on RP events. And I know a lot who would do so, if the game would help a little bit. So far, we have 1 "RP-Room" per nation in the capital... which vary in quality. Nice to have a society meeting but you can do that only once in a while. --DevilDawn 20:04, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *yah, I see your points there. Back when there was only the forums for PotBS because even beta wasn't out, the role playing on the forums was wild. Sad to think it all went "poof". and... RP-Room? would this be the tavern? Molly Roger 01:04, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ** RP-Rooms --DevilDawn 10:36, November 28, 2009 (UTC)